Love in Paradise (an imprint story)
by lunarmidnightwolf
Summary: In which Jacob Black is sent away on a much deserved vacation to Hawaii to take a break from from all the supernatural he's been around. After the events in BD Billy thinks Jacob needs a break and sends him ahead to Hawaii to stay with his sister Rebecca. Jacob has not imprinted on Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob black has been sent on a well deserved vacation to Hawaii away from all the supernatural he's been around. Takes place after BD, Jacob has not imprinted on Renesmee.

* * *

Well here is a chapter of something I'm working on hopefully you will like it's a JacobXOC story just wanted to see how well this is liked to see if I follow though with this idea. Please read and review flames are welcomed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

Cities in this story: Hilo is a city on Hawaii also known as the big Island while Kona is another popular city on the west side of island

Hawaii is also known as the Aloha state

Aloha means many things hello, good bye and love

See bottom of page for translations and underlined...

* * *

Jacob yawned as he got off his eight almost nine hour flight as he stretched his limbs he couldn't help but notice that it was raining sighing he stood from his seat and disembarked.

Looking around as he began to exit the airport he saw a necklace of flowers being given to many of the people who had traveled with him

"_Mahalo_ for flying with us enjoy your stay in the Aloha state" spoke a woman as she brought her hands up with the necklace of flowers as Jacob bowed his head so she could place it around his neck

Jacob smiled and thanked her as he lightly grabbed the flowers and looked at them they where a beautiful purple flower he hadn't seen before

"It's called a _Lei_, and it's made with purple orchids" spoke a female voice as Jacob looked to see a girl standing before him

She looked to be shorter than him maybe around 5'6 she had skin as dark as him, beautiful brown eyes that reminded him of melted chocolate and black hair she wore her jet black locks back into a high pony tail she was of medium build and she wore a dark blue tang top, dark blue shorts and some strange looking sandals

All this was taken in quickly but as Jacob's eyes met her's he felt like the carpet was pulled from under him as the world shifted and all he wanted was to know more about this mysterious girl

"Your Jacob Black right?" spoke the girl after a long pause which was used to look at Jacob

"Oh sorry yeah I'm Jacob call me Jake and you are?" replied Jacob as she smiled making Jacob return the gesture

"Alexianna Angel, call me Ally" replied the girl

Alexianna Angel waited as she leaned on a pillar waiting to pick up Rebecca Finau's younger brother Jacob Black who was supposively the same age as her. Currently Rebecca who was suppose to be here to pick him up ended up having to drive to Kona because her husband; Solomon's younger sister had gone into labor. And of course Alexianna otherwise known as Ally had been up to nothing that day but lounging around the house in her gym shorts and tang top channel surfing the first day of summer her mother had graciously volunteered Ally to do the Finaus the favor of picking up Jacob.

Ally had grown up with Solomon seeing as their parents were good friends even though he was a good six years older she still thought of him as an older brother.

They had previously shown her pictures of Jacob before so luckily she knew what to look for but when she saw him in person as he slowly began to descend the escalator she felt her jaw almost drop he looked to be the pure definition of HOT. As he towered over most of the other tourist that was also making their way out of the airport and to taxis and what not.

She giggled to herself as she saw the confusion in his eyes as a female airport worker said something corny and placed a lei around his neck

Ally approached him then as he looked at the lei that the worker had given him

"It's called a Lei," spoke Ally reading his facial expression "and it's made with purple orchids"

Then their eyes met

Ally felt taken back as his dark orbs met her's as she felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest and her mouth dry up as she suddenly became nervous

"Your Jacob Black right?" asked ally after their long pause

"Oh sorry, yeah I'm Jacob call me Jake you are?" replied Jacob as she smiled making Jacob return the gesture

"Alexianna Angel, call me Ally"

* * *

Well how was that? good meeting? Please review let me know what you think.

Also here is some translations to the words that you may or may not know...

Mahalo- Hawaiian for thank you

Lei- as explained earlier it is a necklace of flowers but the one in this story is made of purple Orchids

The strange looking sandals are sandal thongs or as we call it in Hawaii, slippers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'm sorry if the updating becomes irregular I am in the process of moving and also am busy with other things but I had to post this story I'm currently living in Kona and moving back home to Hilo and wanted to write a story about Hilo and the idea from this story was born from that I am born and raised in Hawaii the third generation to be born and raised. I did move to maui when I was really young so please bear with me if I take breaks from writing I am writing about real places in Hilo and actual things so as I re-explore my hometown I will be writing the love story between this Islander girl and the Shifter known as Jacob. Seth, Leah and Billy will make an appearance later. Please read and Enjoy please R&R!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but the places that Ally and Jacob visit will be real as well as the food and ect.

* * *

Translations and underlines will be explained at the end

* * *

"Well Jake, Rebecca couldn't make it at the last minute she just left Hilo with Solomon to drive to the other side of the island Solomon's sister just went into labor so they're trying to make it there in time so I came to get you instead hope that's not a problem" spoke Ally as Jacob shook his head

"I see" spoke Jacob as he continued to smile at Ally

"Well thank you for coming to get me" added Jake

Ally nodded and turned to looked at the rain

"Well I was sort of in a rush to come get you so I forgot my umbrella hope you don't mind waiting here for a minute I got to go get my car from the parking lot"

Jacob looked at the rain for a minute and then looked down to the girl

"I lived for seventeen years in La Push I think I can survive a little more rain getting to your car besides this way it'll be faster" spoke Jacob as Ally looked up as the corner of her mouth lifted up in amusement

"Alright come on then" said Ally as she began to make her way through the thinning crowd to the crosswalk where a guy wearing a security uniform waved and Ally waved back a smile gracing her features

"Hey Kimo (Pronounced Key-mo like the beginning or more), how's your mom doing?" asked Ally as the male 'Kimo' smiled as he hugged and kissed Ally's cheek in greeting while she returned the kiss and hug (This is a common occurance in Hawaii in greetings or farewells we normally kiss cheeks and give hugs this comes from the traditional sharing of the breath which comes from ancient Hawaiians)

Jacob bristled a bit at the contact

"Ho mom is doing ok she's good she said next month she going up Vegas, eh who you came pick up tita?" asked Kimo as Ally looked to Jacob and introduced him (The way Kimo is speaking is called pidgin also known as broken english which is used a lot here in hawaii)

(So translating from broken to proper Kimo said: Oh my mom is doing ok, she's fine. She mentioned going to Los Vegas next month. By the way who did you pick up Ally?) (Tita- pronounced (TIT-ah) like sister)

"Kimo this is Jacob Black Rebecca's brother, Jacob this is Kimo," Jacob reluctantly shook hands with the man as Ally continued

"Kimo is my second cousin his mom is my dad's first cousin" as Ally finished her explanation Jacob could feel his muscles ease up a bit

"Eh be careful leaving ah Ally suppose to pour tonight" Ally nodded as she kissed Kimo once more on the cheek and began to leave to her car

Finally in Ally's lifted Toyota Tundra Jacob smiled he liked it, it was lifted so he could get in perfectly while Ally had to pull herself in it looked to be well kept

"Nice truck" complimented Jacob as Ally smiled

"Tell my dad that this is his, he borrowed my Honda Passport this morning he couldn't find his keys and well mom told him it was his own fault so he couldn't take her car so he came and borrowed mine, of course mom was messing with him cause she found them in the front door this morning and was mad at him" explained Ally as Jacob laughed

"So you drive a Passport?" asked Jacob as Ally nodded while pulling out of the parking stall

"Yup it was my mom's but she gave it to me after she got herself the Honda CR-V 2007 edition"

"Seems like your family likes foreign cars" observed Jacob while Ally paid for the parking and began to leave

"Well I guess mom has only ever owned Honda dad loves his Toyota while me and Jaden that's my brother get stuck with whatever they give us" Jacob continued to watch the lush green scenery pass it looked a lot like La Push without the familiarity to it

"You have a brother?" asked Jacob as Ally smirked

"Caught that did you?"

"Yeah he's a pain in my ass but he's my brother alright he's a year older so he just finished high school he sold the car mom guys gave him after a couple of years of working at his part time and bought himself a Ford dad calls him a traitor" Jacob laughed again at this as Ally stopped at the light

"So stranger I hear that you came down after a hard year up in La Push for a vacation what makes you want to choose rainy old Hilo town?" asked Ally while taking a right when the light turned green

(this reminds me of an old local song listen to it here if you want... watch?v=8RL0KJQ_Z7Q hope you like it)

"Well I didn't my dad did" explained Jacob as he sighed

"My dad figured me and my friends Seth and Leah had a pretty rough year so we needed to go on vacation and why not to Hawaii since we hadn't seen my sister since she graduated, so we get a vacation and visit my sister killing two birds with one stone" Ally looked at him from the corner of her eyes her eyes flicking back to the road just as quickly as they caught his figure

"You don't sound too happy," commented Ally as she sighed as well

"I know Hilo's not much but I promise it's actually pretty cool once you start getting to know it better" promised Ally as Jacob heard the sadness in her voice and jumped

"Oh no Ally I wasn't talking about here I was talking about home and my sister" rambled Jacob

"Like I said I haven't seen my sister since she graduated and well I don't want to remember this past year it was rough" finished Jacob down cast

"Look I get it if you don't want to talk about it" explained Ally sympathetically as her eyes caught a local favorite restaurant as she quickly looked at the clock at the time

"Hey why don't we get lunch before heading to my house your suppose to stay for a couple of days since Rebecca doesn't think she'll be home any time soon" Jacob could only nodded his head as he watched her turn into a old school looking restaurant not far from the airport.

* * *

Well hope I did a good enough job please R&R and like I said this is all what I know and experienced... So I hope you enjoy getting to know Hilo town a little more and I hope you listened to the music from the link you'll need to play the video after reaching the page but I hope you liked it. It's super old cause I remember it from when I was a kid. And I'm 21 already so it's really old still love it and well when I think of Hilo I think rain and this song. Lol hope you enjoyed the song and update :)


	3. Chapter 3

Alright then here's another update but only so I can reply to a review I got and also say this:

brankel1- Thank you for the review I know I thanked you in a PM but thought since I have a guest that I can't answer and was going to place it here I should publicly thank you as well

X169AJBX- thank you for the fav story

Rosebuds- thank you for the review

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

This update is short and only about the meal at the resturaunt but I hope it's still alright...

* * *

"Come on this is Ken's House of Pancakes you'll love this place" spoke Ally as she parked

"If you say so" replied Jacob as he followed her into the restaurant

"Ally" came a call as Ally smiled at the girl who stood at a podium for seating

"Janelle I thought you were off today" spoke Ally as Jacob watched the two girls speak

"Yeah but then I got called in one of the girls called in sick so here I am" replied Janelle as she rolled her eyes

"So how many?" asked Janelle as he eyes then landed on Jacob as they widened

"Two please Nel, oh and Janelle meet Jacob Rebecca's brother, Jacob meet one of my besties Janelle otherwise known as Nel" Janelle grabbed two menus and waved them to follow as she seated them she handed Jacob his menu first before silently mouthing to Ally when she thought Jacob wasn't paying attention

_He is so hot!_

Jacob smirked at this to himself

Ally could only laugh as she grabbed the menu her friend held out to her

"So what do you recommend?" asked Jacob playing ignorant

"Hmm… well, oh how much can you eat?" asked Ally as she pressed her lips and tapped her chin lightly with her pointer finger in thought this made Jacob smile

"A lot trust me" spoke Jacob confidently

"Then I suggest a Sumo Loco, that's six scoops of rice, your choice of spam, beef or mahi mahi, gravy and three eggs any way you'd like" explained Ally as she pointed it out for Jacob on the menu

"So what's rice?" asked Jacob as Ally stared at him like he had sprouted another head

"Oh you are definitely getting the Sumo Loco now, you better pick your meat choice and how you want your eggs" as Jacob pointed to the menu he asked

"So what's spam and Mahi mahi?"

Ally once more blinked at him

"You poor deprived child you" faked Ally making Jacob feel lost yet amused at her antics shook his head

"Mahi mahi is a type of fish I think if I'm not mistaken it's a dolphin fish or something in English but it's really good and spam well spam is the food of the gods you can use it to make spam and cabbage, spam musubi or just fry it up and eat it" spoke Ally dramatically as a waitress appeared and laughed at her

"Hey Als what can I get you and your friend to drink?"

"Hey Aunty Sally can I get a Fruit punch and Jacob will have" Ally let the sentence hang in the air as Jacob's lips twitched in amusment

"A coke please" answered Jacob as he filled in the blank 'Aunty Sally' nodded her head as she jotted it down

"Ready to order?"

"Yeah please" replied Ally

"Let me get a #59 the Mahi mahi (Ma- as in Mama and Hi as in He so Mahe Mahe) breaded please Aunty and Jacob here needs to get the Sumo Loco, with Spam"

"And how would you like your eggs my dear?" asked Aunty Sally kindly with a smile as Jacob returned the smile

"Over easy"

"And your sure you want the Loco with spam?" asked Aunty Sally as she gave a pointed look to Ally who only shrugged

"I asked what was good so I should go with Ally's choice" answered Jacob as Aunty Sally waited a moment then nodded

"Ok then so I got Fruit punch with the #59 breaded for you Als and a Coke with the Sumo, spam over easy for your friend Jacob" asked Sally confirming their order as Ally nodded

"Ok I'll get that right out my dears" as she left Jacob turned to Ally as he cocked an eyebrow

"Is it just me or do you know everyone?" asked Jacob teasingly

For Jacob it was the same back home who knew he'd be coming to vacation with the town celebrity

"No I don't know everyone Jake but it seems like everyone knows everyone. Hilo is a small place a lot of the kids grow up and go to the same school and stay in this small town a few move to the other side and fewer move to another island or to the mainland entirely" explained Ally as she stared out the window seeing the rain fall and the parking lot beyond the glass.

"I don't want to be trapped her all my life" whispered Ally to herself not meaning for Jacob to hear

Of course with his hearing Jacob caught the sad tone

"Here you are my dears one coke and one fruit punch" said Aunty Sally as she dropped off their drinks and left once more

Ally took a sip and looked at Jacob

"Alright I'm not one too much silence so want to play a game?" asked Ally as she laced her fingers together and leaned onto her bridged fingers

Jacob watched her fingers lace together and wondered at that moment what it would feel like to have her fingers in his hair as he snuggled into her smaller body

"What kind of game?" asked Jacob as he took a drink of his coke not taking his eyes off her

"Twenty one questions" replied Ally simply

"Alright you go first then" agreed Jacob with a short laugh

"So Jacob Black first question, this'll be an easy one favorite color" asked Ally

"Brown" spoke Jacob as she nodded

The color of your eyes thought Jacob

(Reminds me of another song please listen if you'd like watch?v=k0wjXBvcfsA )

"That's not normally what someone would say but ok your turn" replied Ally taking another sip from her drink

"I guess we'll go with what's your favorite movie?" asked Jake

"Oh hard one, oh I know I loved that Avatar movie not the airbender one but the blue one" answered Ally as a gong was heard next

"SUMO!" yelled Ally with a smile

Jacob cocked his head a little confused at almost half the restaurant's call of SUMO alongside Ally

"What?" asked Ally

"Why did you and the rest of the restaurant yell sumo?" asked Jake

Ally shrugged her shoulders like it was normal every day kind of thing

"That's just what we do someone orders a sumo and when it's ready the waitress will ring the gong and everyone here yells sumo" laughed Ally

"Sorry it's such a normal thing I didn't think about it much" apologized Ally as Jacob laughed and shook his head

"No it's alright it was pretty funny, seen a guy stop eating just to yell out sumo" spoke Jacob as Ally smiled

Another gong was heard as Ally joined by Jacob this time yelled out a

"SUMO!"

"Well my darlings here's your meal one Loco Sumo and one Mahi. Ally my dear would you like more juice?" asked Aunty Sally as Ally nodded

"Yes please thank you Aunty" said Ally as the waitress nodded and taking her cup left

"So is she really your aunt?" asked Jacob as Ally shook her head

"Aunty Sally is one of the oldest waitresses here no relation, we grow up learning to call our elders aunty and uncle it's a respect thing so say for example I met your dad I'd call him uncle Billy for respect" explained Ally

"So it's normal to call people here as your aunts and uncles?" asked Jacob being sure as Ally nodded

"Even grandma and grandpa although we'd call them Tutu (Two-Two), Papa or Kapuna (Ca like call -poo-na like the ending of banana). Tutu means grandma, Papa of course grandpa and Kapuna means elderly person" explained Ally as she cut her Mahi and placed a piece on Jacob's plate

"Here try it that's the Mahi (Ma like Mama and He so Ma-He)" spoke Ally as Jacob smiled and took a bite

"It's not bad" replied Jacob lightly as he swallowed the piece

Ally laughed as she began to pour a brown liquid onto two scoops of white that sat next to her fish that Jacob was assuming was rice

"What's that?" asked Jacob as Ally smiled

"It's Shoyu (Show-you) otherwise known as Soy Sauce its salty normally any local can't go without spam, rice or shoyu that with eggs is the best for breakfast" said Ally as she began to eat Jacob following

He was a little skeptical about his meal since it was in a pretty large bowl. Breaking the eggs and taking a bite Jacob found he liked it

"Hey this is pretty good" spoke Jacob as Ally's eyes crinkled as she covered her mouth that was full of food

"I'm glad you like it not many mainlanders actually like local foods they think it's a little weird" spoke Ally

Jacob nodded he had thought the dish was a little weird but he was finding that it was good the Spam was alright as well

* * *

Alright so the next chapter will be finally getting to Ally's house and meeting her family before Ally and Jacob get to know each other more please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

First off the thank you's:

Thank you to brankel1 who has reviewed all the previous chapters and will probably do so with this so thank you in advance and for the other ones as well

Thank you as well to X169AJBX who listed this as their favorite and trinanz who is currently following the story...

* * *

Hey well here's the next update this week I will try to post at least once more because after this week I will be moving and my computer will be in storage for awhile so I'm not sure if I'll have access to a computer. I also will be posting pictures of the places that Ally and Jacob go to for references as well as songs and other things. Well onto the story line I hope you enjoy please R&R.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...

* * *

As the two finished their meal Ally's phone went off

"Sorry hang on" said Ally as she answered her phone

"Hey mom, yeah I picked him up. Sorry we ended up going to Ken's. Alright, sorry again be home soon."

As Ally hung up Jacob's eyebrow went up in question

"Mom was worried thought I ditched you or something probably" said Ally with a laugh as she stood and went to pay the bill as Jacob followed.

Of course that didn't go well as the two squabbled a bit over who was paying

"Let me pay I suggested coming here and your our guest" spoke Ally as Jacob shook his head

"Really just let me pay Ally you already left the tip, Ally would you just let my poor pride as a gentlemen be and let me pay?" smiled Jacob as Ally crossed her arms not letting up as Janelle laughed

"Let the man pay for the meal if he insists so much" spoke Janelle as Ally pouted at her

"I can't it's not right" replied Ally as Janelle shook her head

"Janelle please" begged Jacob as he handed her the cash quickly

"Wait, I'm paying Janelle" began Ally as Janelle closed the register and smiled while holding her hand out to Jacob returning his change

"Thanks for coming have a nice day" at that Jacob thanked her as he smiled and began to leave

"Nel" hissed Ally upset a bit

"Oh hush you can thank me later by the way have I mentioned he is so hot. It looks like he's interested" replied Janelle as Ally huffed in annoyance

"You know it wouldn't work anyway Nel he's not from here"

"Don't mean you can't have a little fun while he is, no one said you had to commit"

"Look it's not only that" began Ally as Jacob came back

"Sorry Jacob I'll be there in a bit Nel was just reminding me about some stuff happening later this summer" spoke Ally quickly before Jacob could even say anything as she then quickly began to pull Jacob out and leave shouting a small goodbye

"Bye Nel" as she left

Leaving the restaurant the two got back into the truck and left the parking lot.

Ally drove past the harbor and down into old Hilo town as Jacob watched the scenery pass he saw old buildings one that even said est. 1910 on it as they came to a stop at another light before turning left up onto another street.

Music played in the silence between the two as Ally drove to her home and Jacob sat and watched the buildings and people pass by

"Hilo High?" spoke Jacob as they passed the rather old and large yellow school buildings

"Yup home of the Vikings, go Vikings" smiled Ally

(Can't help it here's a link to my alma mater watch?v=08H24YmfuCw this video isn't the best and this is at C/O 2012 senior picnic where they come to school only to jump in the pool and hang out all day in the morning we have an assembly all the classes attend we move seats ex: frosh to soph, soph to jr, jr to senior while the current seniors line up to jump in then the lower classes have to watch you jump in before going back to class... this video shows the pool area of my old school but this'll give you a feel for Hilo's oldest high school)

"Your High School?" asked Jacob as Ally nodded

"Yup and this coming year I'll be a senior, it's also Jaden's Alma Mater. Here's the park above this is Rainbow falls a really popular tourist place, the hospital and then a little ways more my house of course we could have taken the other road as well it would have taken us to Kaumana caves then my house but it's a little longer that way" explained Ally as they began to come up to Hospital and began to pass it

(Pronunciation now… Kaumana: Cow like the animal-Ma like mama-Na like the end of banana)

Turning on Akolea rd (pronounced Ah-co like cold-Lay- ah) Ally drove past the many greenery before pulling into her house it was a beautiful and large two story house hidden in the greenery as she parked and jumped out a woman with black hair and matching eyes came out

"Ally you should have come straight home after picking up Jacob poor thing must be tired" spoke the woman as Jacob grabbed his bag

"Jake meet my mom; Nicole, Mom Jacob" said Ally simply as the woman now came to Jacob and enveloped as much as she could of Jacob into a motherly hug as she kissed his cheek

"How was your flight? Are you tired, hungry?" asked Nicole as she shuffled the two in

"The flight was long but I slept most of it and no, no thank you Ally took me to eat at Ken's" answered Jacob as Nicole fussed over him a bit

"Well alright then why don't you settle into the guest room. Ally please show Jacob the guest room and remember I have to leave in a little while to go down to help set up for the baby luau" (Luau: pronounced: Lou-ow A luau is a Hawaiian style party a lot of them are thrown for a baby's first birthday)

"Alright" called Ally as she waved Jacob to follow her

"So what's a luau?" asked Jacob

"Local Hawaiian party it's for my Cousin Aubrey's first birthday I'll drive us down later but mom is going down to help set up and cook while she gossips with the other aunties and stuff dad will probably head there after work" explained Ally as she opened a door

"Here you are one guest bedroom the bathroom is right next door and my bedroom is across the hallway Jaden has the one at the end of the hall mom and dad are downstairs, you already saw where the kitchen and living room was as we came upstairs so I guess I'll just leave you to get settled in I'm going to be in my room just knock if you need anything" explained Ally as she smiled and left going into her bedroom and closing the door lightly

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and that I explained things well enough some places in this story I won't really explain who to get to because it's a local secret but later on I'll give you a link to an account that I'll use to upload photos of hawaii and the places that Jacob and Ally go to... Well please review if you can thank you :)


End file.
